


Best friends

by LetsGetDerby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Brothers, Fifteen year old, M/M, Multi, Top Greg, Top Zayn, Underage - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGetDerby/pseuds/LetsGetDerby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn heared something coming from Niall's room. He opened the door, spotting Niall touching himself.</p><p>Zayn walked in and started to touch him. Will this go further? And what will happen when Greg walks into Niall and Zayn fuckin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best friends

Niall= today again. Two girls thought they were funny and send me gay porn pictures on my school email. i am gay, everybody is fooling with me. I got a boner in my class room. A fucking boner! So embarrasing!

Zayn= "Dude, I'm heading home" i tell my friend, Greg. "Ah, this early?" He asks me. I nod "I have stuff to do" I lie. "Oh, okay. See ya tomorrow then?" "Yeah". I walk out of the door, through the hall. But stop when I hear a few moans coming from Niall, Greg's younger brother's room.

Niall= I stroke my dick while looking at the pictures the girls send me in the class. I gone straight to home when I got that picture, and the boner. "Damn.." I moan. I hope nobody heard me. My brother, Greg, does have an amazing hot best friend.

Zayn= I open his door, seeing Niall laying on his bed with his legs open. "Fuck" I say soft. This view almost makes me cum at the spot. He's so innocent.. And now seeing him like this? I'm so turned on.

Niall= "Fuck" I hear a familiar voice. Zayn, Greg his best mate. I quickly close my legs and put the covers on my naked lower body. "Ehm.." I begin to speak. "That was quite.." He starts. He laughs a little nervous.

Zayn= "Hot" I finish. I walk over to Niall, grinning. He blushes. "Do you like to touch yourself?" I ask him, curious. Niall looks down. "Ofcourse you do" I confirm. I gently pull the covers off his naked body

Niall= I really don't know how to react when he pull the covers off my legs. "Don't be shy." He said to me. I smile a little when he begin to stroke my leg. "You like that ?" He smiled.

Zayn= I stroke his thigh as he moans softly. I'm so fucking turned on right now, I just want to bend him over his desk and fuck him on the spot. But I decide against it. This view, of this boy, is keeping me occupied for now.

Niall= "stop" I tell him. He look at me with a not understanding look. "Why? I was just going" he smirks at me. I take his wrist in my hand and just look at him. "I think I am about to cum.." He only laughs at me. "Cum for me"

Zayn= seeing him like this has me feeling some type of way. A good way. That cute blush that's on his face. The pure, pure innocence in his features. I can't help but to wrap my hand around his member, helping him cum. Im not lying if i'm telling you that i'm also about to cum. This younger boy, here, on his small bed is making me so horny. I want him so bad. I pump my hand, still stroking his thigh with my other hand. "Z-zayn" he moans loud. "Shh, not to loud baby, Greg will hear it" I warn him. He tries to nod, not succesfull. His head falls back in pleasure, begging me te pick up the speed. What I do. I'm willing to do everything right now to please this fifteen year old boy.

Niall= when I cum it all happens in slow motion. First Zayn cum with me, though his pants. Looking hot by the way. Second, he bend forward and lick the tip of my dick. My whole body is under his touch. As he slowly take my length in his mouth I start to cry. This twenty-four year old man is perfection, his lips are perfection and his tongue is heaven.

Zayn= Him cumming. So fucking sexy. The most sexy sound came out of his mouth, sending me over the edge. And his facial expression.. Let's not talk about that, yeah? But his face in general. I'm a six and he's a ten. His sweat on his forehead, the way his breath wasn't stable anymore. He breathed heavy, his mouth falling open. My brain went to another world as I took him in my mouth. I started sucking and licking the tip of his dick. He groaned. He really doesn't know what kind of affect he has on me. But I will show him. I will take him so hard that he won't be able to walk the next day. I can already see the scenario happening in my head. "Mom, I can't walk" he tells his mom. "What's wrong honey?". "A muscle in my leg is killing me".

Niall= I keep moaning. I fucking don't know what he is doing with me, I've never had this feelings. The first time Zayn came over, the dreams began. Every night I dreamed about Zayn fucking me so hard in my tight hole. And than, I heard him and Greg talking about girls, and they kept a list. If you could fuck good, they put you on the list, if you weren't good, you didn't. Of course you want to be on that list, I you are on it it means you are a were a good girl. "Zayn!" I almost cry out. I let my hand stroke through his hair and pull out a few raven black hairs. I felt his teeth against my cock and it only make me more horny.

Zayn= and with that, I stopped sucking him. I dragged him off his bed and putted him half on his desk. His cute butt was facing directly at me and his feet could barely stay on the ground, he stood on his tippy toes. I pulled down my pants, throwing them somewhere on the ground. I checked the door one time, looking of it was closed. It was. "Oh boy, you're gonna enjoy this" I tell him.

Niall= I hate being this little. I can't even stand on the ground on my foot sole. "Oh god" I hear Zayn behind me. I pictured this so many times in my imagination but now, now he is really going to fuck me in my arse. On the moment I don't expect he push his whole finger in me. I moan. And I moan again. I lay my head on my desk. I wish that I could see his pretty face now. After a few more moans I feel his second finger entering my hole. "So tight" he says behind me. His voice is low, sexy. 

Zayn= I growl as I insert a thirth finger. His ass was so tight, even around my fingers. I could only imagine my cock in him. He would break. I do what I'm thinking and grab my dick, putting my entrance against his hole. I lean over. "Just enjoy this. Feel the pleasure, not the pain" I slur in his ear. He nods. Then I pushed it.

Niall= I let out a long and hard moan. He quickly lays his hand around my mouth. "Shh.. Greg will hear you." He mumble in my ear. I feel my dick harden under his soft movements. "Harder" I moan. I feel him makes his moves harder en I hear the sound of skin to skin.

Zayn= I thrust harder and harder in him. I feel him shaking under me. "Z-zayn I'm gon-na c-cum!" He almost shouts. I smirk at the control that I have. This little twink is begging, literally begging for my dick. "Please Zayn" comes out of his mouth. "Lets cum together, babe" I say to him. He doesnt reply. "Okay, I'm gonna count". "Three, two, one" We both release and I grab his dick, tugging at it a few times. "Oh Niall, you're so good" I tell him before kissing his back

Niall= I moan after we are done. It was so good, I fucked myself a few times with a dildo in my arse, but this was so many times better than that. When I least expected he put his index finger in my hole. I moan again. "F-Finger.. Finger me.." I try to say as normal as I can. "Niall--" I hear Greg as soon as I hear the door. 

Zayn= I turn around at the sound of the door opening and see Greg. 'Fuck' I thought. This wasn't good, not at all. What would you do if your best mate was fucking your little brother? Greg looked at us with wide eyes. "A-a-are yo-ou guys hav-ving sex?" He asked us. "No" Niall responded calm. "Oh, what was Zayn doing then? Scratching your arse because it was itchy and you couldn't reach it?". I nodded . "What the hell bro" he said to me. "S-sorry" I hear Niall's soft voice say. "I-i mean.. it's pretty hot seeing this" He admits, blusing . I smirk. "Would you like to join?" I askes Greg. He opened his mouth wut didnt say anything. "C'mon Mate, it'll be fun" I tell him.

Niall= I look over my shoulder to Greg who is looking at us. "Take your pants off" Zayn laughs at Greg. He nods and take his pants of revelling his hard cock in his pants. Does seeing Zayn and me fucking makes him go hard? I smile of the thought. "On your knees blondie." Zayn smiled at me, still his index-finger in my arse.

Zayn= I enter another finger in Niall's arse and start thrusting. I feel a sparkling feeling going through me when Greg gives me a sweet kiss on my neck. I always loves when people kissed my neck. The feeling was amazing. Before i could react Greg slammed into me. "Fuck" I moned loudly. I take my fingers out of Niall and replace them with my hard dick. Kinda weird, if Niall was fucking Greg, right now we were like a chain.

Niall= I moan at the top on my lungs, feeling Zayn deep inside me. I feel Zayn his hands gripping my hips and he let me thrust into my desk and his dick in me. I hear Greg and Zayn moan mixed into each other. It sounds kinda hot. I always was ashamed for myself being gay, but now, I am so happy I am. I stick my ass further onto Zayn's dick and feel him stimulate my prostate.

Zayn= I moan, again. This feeling, Smashing my dick in Niall's tight hole and getting a huge cock in my ass is like the best feeling. "Fuck" I hear Greg say. "Niall baby, you're so tight, even after me fucking you senseless" I tell him. He responds with a moan. "Greg, your dick is so huge" I say.

Niall= I try not to laugh when Greg only replies with "it is in the Horan's DNA." I almost cry when zayn release in my hole. I hear Zayn loud moaning behind me and hear Greg moaning too. I lay my head back to Zayn and stick my nails into the wooden desk.

Zayn= I grab Niall's dick and give him a handjob. "Cum for me" I whisper. And just like that, he came undone. Niall moaned loudly. "Niall" I hear Greg say. Niall looks at him. "Please play with my balls, I will cum" he says to him. I laugh at his words. Niall's cheeks were glowing like roses and he grinned. "Fuckk" I hear Greg say while he still slams into me. "God Niall" I say after he plays with his brothers balls is his right hand and gives me a handjob with his other hand.

Niall= I look at my brother, he is moaning under my touch. I look over at Zayn who has closed his eyes, he is so beautiful, could he be my boyfriend? I smile of the thought, me getting fucked by Zayn everyday because he is my boyfriend. "Niall FACK" Greg loudly moan when he cum in my hand. Zayn otherwise pulls me to his side and kiss me, on my mouth. I slowly open my mouth and his tongue enters my mouth. We play the game for dominance but I let him win. I feel him releasing towards my leg. I moan a little bit under the kiss. "Guys.. Stop.." I hear Greg. I didn't want to stop, but Zayn disconnected our lips. "Niall.. Don't ever facking say a word about what just happened between us okay?" I nod. I know it isn't normal what just happened between brothers.

Zayn= I look at Niall with a smile. He's so beautiful. Yet cute. "Guys" I hear Greg say. He smirks. "Let's do this again sometime" he says, still smirking. I nod and laugh. He walks out of the room, leaving Niall and me alone. And then he did something that I would never expect. He almost attact my lips. Not that i'm complaining.. "Daddy" he moans between our lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is our third story on this website hope you liked it.
> 
> We are two girls on wattpad on the name LetsGetDerby
> 
> Kisses. x


End file.
